As a light emitting panel using an organic Electro-Luminescence (EL) element, a light emitting panel in which a plurality of light emitting portions and a plurality of light transmitting portions are formed between upper and lower transparent electrodes has been known. The light emitting panel is able to be used as a window for transmitting light when the light emitting portion is in a non-lighting state, and is able to be used as an illumination device when the light emitting portion is in a lighting state. Accordingly, a usage in which the light emitting panel is used as a window for daylight during daytime and is used as an illumination device during nighttime or the like has been known.
In such a light emitting panel, the light transmitting portion excluding the light emitting portion in a space between the upper and lower transparent electrodes is a space where nothing exists. Accordingly, for example, the lower transparent electrode is able to be directly formed on one light transmissive substrate.
However, since the light transmitting portion and the light emitting portion are non-planar, it is difficult for the upper transparent electrode to be directly formed on the organic EL layer. For this reason, the upper transparent electrode is formed on the other light transmissive substrate in advance, and a separate process for forming the organic EL layer thereon is necessary. Then, a process for bonding the organic EL layer in a state of being sandwiched between the upper and lower transparent electrodes is necessary, and thus complexity in manufacturing increases, and mass productivity deteriorates.